


The Little Matched Girl

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Teenagers, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: In her lowest moment Dani Phantom considers crawling back to Vlad, but a meeting with a certain jolly old elf convinces her to try finding employment with a different ghost villain. Ember's feeling the holiday blues, but Dani showing up on her doorstep might make for a Merry Christmas after all.





	The Little Matched Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story written for the 2007 (I'm a million years old! o_o) WWOEC Christmas Writer's Jam. The exact specifics of the theme escape me after so long, but it basically boiled down to Santa trying to trick the naughty into a bit of niceness. Merry Christmas all!

 

After dismissing the Delightful Children to their room for the evening Father sighed and leaned back in his chair. Just as he propped his silhouetted feet on the desk, the doorbell rang. "Someone get the door!" he called out. There was no answer, and the bell rang again. Remembering his children had been banished, he rose to her feet, grumbling loudly.

After stomping down the steps, he yanked open the door. There was a child standing there, a girl with a blue hooded sweatshirt, a long dark ponytail and long orange shorts with a matching wool cap. "What do you want?" Father demanded, his previous bitter disappointment giving way to some welcome, old-fashioned anger.

The girl was momentarily thrown by the villain's ominous appearance but quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah. I'm looking for someone, and I read in the Villain's Registry that there was an E.A.B.B. living here, so..."

"A what?"

"An Evil, Arrogant, Bumbling Billionaire," the girl shrugged. "So I was just wondering..."

" _What?_ " Father bellowed, fire suddenly blazing up all around him. "You stupid little brat! Get off my porch!" With a mighty heave, he slammed the door so hard that the girl went flying back to land heavily on her butt. Feeling slightly better for the chance to vent, he retreated to his study.

The girl jumped to her feet, clenching her fists and her face tight with rage. Rings of white light appeared at her wrists, ankles and waist, traveling all over her body. When they vanished, her hair had become white, her eyes were glowing green and her clothes had changed to a black and white costume that left her stomach exposed.

Dani Phantom raised her hand, summoning a bolt of ectoplasmic energy ready to fly. But before she fired, the energy faded and her shoulders slumped. With a sad expression on her face she just lifted off the ground and drifted off into the darkening sky.

An hour or so later, a very dejected Dani was sitting perched on the roof of an apartment building. She was back in human form: the flight that brought her here had taken a lot out of her. The young ghost girl hadn't eaten much in the last day or so and was feeling rather weak at the moment.

"I should have known better," she muttered as she hunched her shoulders against the cold. "Vlad might have no taste but his tacky mansion would be yellow and cheese shaped, not pink and...pink."

A massive racket suddenly rattled out from directly behind Dani, shocking her to her feet. She spun around, ready to go ghost, but what she saw wasn't immediately threatening. A bright red, reindeer-driven sleigh had landed on the roof. Not a threat, perhaps, but still plenty startling. "Kind of a waste of an evening, eh Dani?" the jolly fat man in red asked from the driver's seat, a friendly smile shining out from his beard.

"How do you know?" Dani asked suspiciously, her arms coming up defensively just in case she had to fight after all.

Santa just let out a long belly laugh. "I keep forgetting how little experience you have with the world. I know a lot, Danielle. I'm Santa Claus."

Dani relaxed a little bit, her arms falling to her sides once again. "Oh yeah, the present guy. Look, thanks for showing up, but I don't really get this holiday. Besides, I don't really need toys anyway."

"Are you sure there's nothing I could give you?" Santa's voice was sympathetic. "You've been a very good girl."

"Yeah well, I'm trying to fix that. I thought you knew about that kind of thing."

"I do...you were trying to come back and work for your father."

Dani's eyes suddenly flashed with a bright mix of anger and ghost power. "He is _not_ my father!" she half-shouted.

"Alright, alright," Santa said, holding his hands up placatingly. "My mistake...your creator. But why would you want to work for him if you feel that way?"

Dani folded her arms over her small chest, her expression defensive. "'Cause I'm just tired. I'm tired of being cold and hungry and lonely. I've been trying to be a good guy, but it doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I just...want to do something for me."

"Couldn't you go to Danny? I'm sure he'd help you."

"Every time I show up in Danny's life I just make trouble for him."

Santa chuckled, "And you think working for Vlad will keep you out of Danny's hair?"

"I...guess I'll figure that out when it happens," Dani replied, glaring at the jolly old elf.

Santa tugged on his beard thoughtfully. "Well, I can tell you've really thought about this, and your mind's made up. I guess I won't try to stop you, though it'll be a shame to move you to my naughty list." He turned to look at her fully, his eyes twinkling. "But I think you could do better than someone who's tried to melt you down to goo on two separate occasions."

"Like who?" Dani let her defenses down a bit, looking genuinely curious.

"Oh let's see," Santa made a show of reaching into his sleigh and pulling out one of his lists. "Hmm...naughty list...ghost category...good employee benefits...aha!" He pointed at a spot on the list with a grin. "Ember McLain!"

Dani felt her jaw drop. "Like the singer? Seriously? She's a _ghost_?"

"Ho ho ho! Oh, your cousin could tell you some stories about that, I'm sure. But if you're interested her tour bus just happens to be a few streets over that way," Santa smiled and pointed.

"Um...okay," Dani shrugged. "I guess. Thanks, Santa."

"Anytime Dani," Santa winked. "Merry Christmas!" With that, he shook the reins and took off into the sky once more. "That should work out pretty well," he chuckled to himself. "Two for the price of one, I'm thinking. Now, let's head to the Kids Next Door treehouse...there should be quite a show going on by now, and Santa doesn't want to miss that! Ho ho ho!"

\------------------------------------

"God, I am so. Fucking. _Bored_!" Ember was lying in the small bedroom within her extravagant tour bus. Upon the last word, she threw her remote control across the room, causing the batteries to fly out as it smacked into the wall. She had just finished flipping through every channel in existence, human _and_ ghost, and there was nothing on worth watching.

"Maybe I should just cruise back to the Ghost Zone for the party," she mumbled to herself, rolling over on her stomach and resting her face in her arms. "Eh, nah. I'd have to deal with Skulker, and I'm done with that."

The fire-haired rocker was just beginning to doze off when someone started banging on the bus's door. "Who's there?" she called out sleepily. There was no answer, just more knocking, so Ember rose with a theatrical groan and stomped her way to the door. "What do you want?" she snapped as she yanked it open, just lifting an eyebrow at the sight of the young girl with a peculiarly familiar face.

"Hi!" The girl smiled eagerly. "Um, it's awesome to actually meet you Ember. I love your music, and I want to come work for you..." Ember unceremoniously slammed the door.

"Go home kid!" The ghost called out as she went back to her room. "I got all the groupies I can eat."

"I am _so_ sick of having doors slammed in my face." Ember spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of the girl glaring at her, her hair white, her eyes glowing green and her outfit changed into an unsettlingly familiar black and white costume.

Ember frowned. She was surprised, but not shocked out of her cool. "Alright, you got my attention. Who are you?"

"Dani Phantom."

The blue-haired ghost laughed. "Sorry kid...the look's pretty close, but I think you missed a couple of details."

Dani shook her head with a frustrated expression. "Not _that_ Danny Phantom...Dani with an 'i.' I'm...I'm his clone."

A rumor tugged at the back of Ember's mind and she nodded. "Oh yeah...I heard about you. You belong to the cheesehead, don't you?"

The surge of ghost power that flared up around the smaller girl was so sudden and so fierce that Ember stepped back, her own power coming up defensively. "I don't _belong_ to _anyone_!" Dani shouted defiantly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her power settling down once again. "But like I said, I want to work for you."

"Oh yeah?" Ember smirked, relaxing. "Tell me, why I shouldn't just kick you out of here right now and track you down and beat the crap out of you when the Christmas truce is over?"

"Christmas truce?" Dani looked puzzled, but quickly shook her head. "Never mind. Just think about what I'm saying." As the young ghost spoke, she rose slightly into the air, her eyes glowing the same shade as the ectoplasmic energy she had swirling around her hands. "All the original's powers, all wrapped up in this cute little package and working for you. What more could you want?"

Ember opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say what more she might want, Dani's eyes rolled up in her head. In a quick flash, she was back in human form and, without even thinking about it, Ember was stepping forward to catch her as she tumbled out of the air.

"Damn Babypop," Ember muttered as she looked down at the surprisingly light girl in her arms, "if you wanted it that bad you should have just said so."

\------------------------------------

When Dani woke up, she felt a little...strange. It took her a second to realize she was comfortable. Quickly, she opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. She was on the couch in the tour van, a thin blanket draped over her body. Her cap and hoodie were on the table next to her. With a small amount of embarrassment she realized the black t-shirt she had on underneath was an old castoff from Ember's last tour, a bit before Dani's 'birth.'

"How're you feelin'?" Ember herself was sitting a short distance away at the little dining table, looking at her unexpected guest.

"Not bad." Dani rubbed her eyes and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just like a half an hour. I ordered some Chinese. I thought you might need it. You're real skinny under that sweater, you know?"

Dani blushed and hugged her waist self-consciously. "Um...I thought everything was closed on Christmas."

"I guess you're not used to the sweet life," Ember chuckled sarcastically. "You can _always_ get Chinese food." There was a rap at the door and the rocker laughed. "You got good timing, I'll give you that."

A short time later they were both at the table, Ember watching with one arm draped over the back of her chair as Dani voraciously devoured the entire order. "Don't you want any?" the young ghost girl asked around a mouthful of rice.

"Nah," Ember shook her head, "I'm full ghost, remember? We only eat when we feel like it."

"That must be nice," Dani muttered with a hint of sullenness.

Ember waited until Dani slowed her pace a little before she spoke up again. "So seriously, what's the deal Babypop? You just wake up this morning and say, 'Hey, I wanna be one of the bad guys?'"

Dani tilted her head as she chewed and swallowed. "I've been trying really hard to be good," she began. "You know, the hero thing. But it's not working out. I mean, I stop a bank robbery, but I have to turn around and steal someone's sandwich for dinner. It just doesn't make any sense to me, and it sure isn't giving me much of a life.

"Besides, I started this whole hero thing because it's what Danny does, and I didn't really know what else to do. But I'm getting kind of tired of acting like a copy. I want to do something _else_." A mischievous little smile appeared on her lips. "Maybe something that'll get me a lot of cool stuff."

"Okay," Ember nodded with an answering grin. "I hear that. But what if we end up in Amity Park? What if I tell you to go head to head with the ghost boy?"

Dani bit her lip, her face darkening. "I dunno," she said quietly, remembering her early conversation with Santa. "I really wouldn't want to do that."

"Good answer!" Dani looked up in surprise to see Ember still smiling. "Hey, I'd be _really_ suspicious if you were cool with that. I still don't know if I should trust you, but I think we've got enough to get started." She held out her hand, and Dani, too surprised to speak, took it.

"So why'd you pick me, anyway?" Ember asked, leaning back in her seat and picking some shrimp out of one of the cartons.

Dani wasn't sure if ghosts believed in Santa Claus, but either way it didn't seem like a good thing to bring up. "I just heard you were in town, and I...I really liked your album."

"Which one?" Ember replied quickly, her eyes narrowed.

"Um...your second one?" To Dani's relief, Ember smiled again at that.

"Two for two Babypop. I'd drop you like a hot rock if you liked that other piece of crap."

"So why'd you make it anyway?"

Ember made a face. "It was hypnotic to non-ghosts. I was trying to take over the world. Course, your big brother put a stop to that. I'm just rocking out from now on though—no tricks, just kicking ass."

Dani nodded. "The new stuff _is_ a lot harder..." she began to agree, but stopped when she felt Ember's hand touching her cheek. She looked up in surprise.

"You look like you wanted to say something else," Ember smiled. "What is it?"

"Well..." Ember's hand slipped away, and Dani was a little relieved, but a bit disappointed too. The rock star's hand was really warm, and smelled really good. Not sweet or flowery or anything like that, but a kind of dark, spicy fragrance that was still very feminine. The touch and the scent made Dani feel very lightheaded, in a _very_ good way. Still, it was a little distracting. "There was _one_ song on your first album I liked...RemEmber."

"Oh yeah?" Ember didn't sound mad or anything, so Dani kept going.

"Yeah. All the other songs sounded so phony but that one felt real. Like someone really hurt you and you felt really lonely." The small girl trailed off weakly, "I...kind of understood that, I guess..."

Ember didn't say anything for a moment, and when Dani looked over she saw that her new employer's head was down and her ponytail seemed a little fainter. But then she looked up, and the usual hard, careless smirk was on her face. "Well Babypop, I wouldn't get that deep into it. Like I said it was just a song to get a bunch of stupid teenagers to chant my name."

"Okay," Dani said faintly, nodding. The pause stretched out uncomfortably, and Dani spoke up to fill it. "Can I ask you something?" At Ember's nod, Dani continued, "Why...why'd you touch my face just now?"

"Oh, that?" Ember lifted an eyebrow, chuckling. "It just looked so cute all pensive and stuff, I couldn't help myself. Why? You didn't like it?"

"No! No." Dani shook her head, her voice quickly returning to its usual strength. "I actually kind of liked it. Besides," she said, deciding to tease the older girl a bit, "I work for you now, right? You can touch me however you want."

"Wow Dani. Just how bad do you want to get?" Ember leaned over the table, her voice still playful. But there was something in her expression that made Dani's stomach flutter unbearably.

_She's just messing with me,_ Dani told herself. _It's just a game._

"I don't know," she said, carefully keeping her voice light. "I'm still new at this whole bad girl thing. Why don't you teach me?"

Ember smiled at Dani and there was pure evil in her half-lidded eyes. "Alright...lose the clothes."

Dani blinked and did a double take. "You said _what_?"

The flame-haired ghost laughed. "What's the matter Dani? I thought you wanted me to teach you."

"Yeah, but...but I..." Dani sputtered, and Ember reached over the small table to put a finger against her lips.

"Look, you said you were tired of being good," Ember explained, her expression sly. "That's fine, but it really just makes you neutral. I don't _do_ neutral, Babypop. I'm a _very_ bad girl." As she spoke, the rocker pushed gently and slid her finger into Dani's hot, wet mouth. Almost without realizing what she was doing, the young girl began sucking on the pale blue digit. "Good girl," Ember murmured with a low, throaty chuckle. "But not for long."

After just a moment of letting Dani's soft tongue caress her fingertip, Ember stood up and placed her hands on Dani's shoulders, lifting her gently to her feet. Dani felt like she was floating in a dream and offered no resistance as she was slowly pushed into Ember's small bedroom and guided to the large bed that dominated it.

Once she was perched on the edge of the decadently soft mattress it took Dani a few moments to overcome her shock enough to be aware of what was going on. Suddenly she realized her face was inches from Ember's bare midriff, so close she could feel the warmth emanating from the toned, smooth skin. Down from the rockers narrow waist her hips blossomed out, completely filling the skintight black leather. The young girl suddenly felt a powerful urge to reach out and grab those round hips, pulling the older ghost close so she could taste that blue skin...

"Like what you see?" Ember's soft words quickly jerked Dani out of her reverie. She looked up to see the ghost smiling down at her in a way that made her stomach do flip-flops. She nodded.

"Want to see more?" Ember practically purred, bending down until her face was level with Dani's. The half-ghost began breathing heavily. The musky fragrance that had so affected her from the light touch of the rocker's hand was much stronger now, and Dani felt like her whole body was tingling because of it.

"Yes, please," Dani whispered. Her hands began to shake, a trembling that soon crept up her arms to her chest. She closed her mouth tightly, sure that if she didn't her teeth would begin chattering. She didn't know if it was Ember's ghost powers or not, but being so close to her was so overwhelming: the small girl's blood was pounding in her ears, and she was starting to feel like she might faint...

Then Ember was pressing their lips together. Dani's eyes opened wide in shock, then closed as her entire body went limp. The driving, unbearable tension of a moment ago just washed out of her on a tide of soft, pulsing warmth. She felt Ember's hand on the back of her head, and she moaned softly into the musician's mouth.

Ember's tongue slipped between Dani's yielding lips. Instinctively Dani opened her mouth wider to slide her own tongue against the other girl's. Her hands came up all on their own and grabbed Ember's shoulders, and in return the small half-ghost felt the hand in her hair tighten a little.

Without warning Ember's other hand slid around Dani's slender waist and pulled her into the air, and the girl could only squeak in surprise as their mouths came apart. Ember took two steps back until her back was against the wall, and placed both of her hands firmly on her small lover's ass, squeezing it through the orange shorts. The rocker forcefully pushed Dani's chin up with her cheek and latched her mouth to the young girl's neck. When she felt the blue-haired ghost gently nipping at her skin, Dani gasped loudly and hooked her legs around Ember's hips, grinding into her abdomen.

"No way that was your first kiss Babypop," Ember whispered as she ran her tongue along Dani's jaw line. "No way...that was too good."

"It wasn't!" Dani confessed in a moan, throwing her head back to give Ember better access. "I...I stayed with some kids who ran away from home for awhile." She groaned loudly when she felt the rocker's sharp teeth scraping against her sensitive flesh, and panted as she spoke. "One of the girls...thought I was cute...we used to kiss like that..."

"Oh yeah?" Ember's mouth slid from her neck and up to her ear, where she began sucking and nibbling, making Dani squirm uncontrollably. "Did you do anything else?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Noooo..." Dani moaned again, shuddering. Ember drilled her tongue sharply into Dani's earlobe and the young girl giggled sensually. "She wanted to, but I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Do you think _this_ in a good idea?" Ember demanded, biting down harder on the extra-sensitive skin of the half-ghost's ear. Dani jerked and let out a small cry of pleasure spiked with pain.

"No!"

"Are you gonna do it anyway?"

Dani let out her breath in a hiss, "Yessssss...."

"Why?"

Dani squeezed her legs tighter around Ember, rolling her hips forward rhythmically. "Because I'm a _bad girl_..." she whispered harshly. "A really...bad...girl!"

Ember grinned triumphantly and walked back to the bed, tossing the light girl easily down on the mattress. Dani felt like her every nerve was tingling, and there was a burning, insistent heat between her legs as she looked up at her new employer. Too far gone to control herself, the young girl spread her legs wide and began rubbing her mound through her shorts. Ember just laughed and hopped onto the bed next to her, lying on her side right against Dani.

"Mmm, you're a bad little girl after all, aren't you?" the rocker giggled, making Dani blush. "Looks like you're pretty good at that."

"I...get bored a lot," Dani muttered, pulling up the legs of her orange shorts to stroke her inner thighs. Her other hand came up to play with her small breasts.

Ember laughed again. "Sounds about right...I was thinking about doing the same thing before you showed up." She stretched out her legs and kicked her boots off the bed. "Here's your first job Babypop...quit playing with yourself and start playing with _me_."

The small girl bit her lip nervously as she looked at Ember. "What do you want me to do?" she asked uncertainly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ember grinned. Before Dani could do anything, the rocker had grabbed her shorts by the front and yanked the orange fabric easily down her skinny hips, shifting position so that she could whip them off her legs entirely. "Won't be needing those, will you?"

Dani was blushing furiously, holding her hands to hide the dark wet spot on her plain white panties. When Ember saw this, she chuckled, "Awww, did naughty Dani get all wet and juicy?" The blue haired ghost rolled onto the smaller girl, pinning her arms to her sides as she went and pressing their crotches together. Dani sucked in a deep breath...even through the tight black leather she could feel the heat radiating from Ember's pussy.

"You're freakin' adorable," Ember murmured against Dani's cheek as she pressed down against her, "but don't be embarrassed. I'm fucking gushing over here, and it's all for you."

"You are?"

Ember kissed her again, swirling her tongue into the young girl's mouth before pushing away. She laid back, settling down between Dani's knees with her ankles against the girl's hips. Propping herself on her elbows, she grinned over at the half-ghost, "Get these off me, and I'll show you."

Her fingers shaking eagerly, Dani nevertheless managed to unclasp the leather pants and began to peel the extremely tight article of clothing down the rock star’s hips. At first she tried to draw things out by leaving Ember’s panties where they were, but the dark violet and rather damp fabric refused to stay put as Dani removed the pants. Finally, with a frustrated little squeak that brought a smile to Ember’s face, the ghost girl just pulled everything halfway down Ember’s thighs with one big yank.

Dani felt the blood rushing to her face as she laid her eyes on Ember’s exposed sex. It was completely smooth and hairless, and the puffy labia were a bit darker blue than the surrounding flesh. She hadn’t been lying about gushing either...the mound was shining with her juices. Gingerly, Dani reached out to caress the skin surrounding it, sliding her fingertips over the honey-coated blue.

"Ever seen another girl's?" Ember asked in a murmur, unable to keep her hips from twitching up at Dani's hesitant touch. When Dani shook her head, unable to pull her eyes from the sight, Ember smiled. "So what do you think?"

"It's so smooth..." Dani whispered, boldly running her fingers over the bare vulva. Ember closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out in a slow moan. That low sound sent an answering shiver through Dani's own pussy, and the young girl felt a sudden surge of lustful hunger for more.

Once the rocker had recovered, she smirked, "I just don't think fire's a good look down there." She spread her legs as wide as she could with her pants still holding them together. "I don't think you're done yet."

Dani nodded a little and grabbed the pants again, climbing over them as she pulled them halfway down and finally tugging them all the way off. The rocker's panties finally came free and remained, the violet scrap dangling from her ankle.

"Much better," Ember sighed, spreading her legs wide and beckoning Dani closer. "Come on Dani, show me what you got."

Her breath coming hot and heavy, Dani wriggled a little closer. She very slowly and gently began running two fingertips up and down Ember's pussy, causing the other girl to groan in the back of her throat, "Mmmm, that's nice..."

The fiery musician let the young girl get away with her tentative exploration for a few moments longer before she grabbed Dani by the front of her shirt and pulled the girl to her chest. "It ain't gonna break Babypop," she gasped, pushing her hips up against Dani's hand insistently. "Just get in there and _do me_!"

Dani nodded into the soft pillow of Ember's breast. In this new position the hand she had on Ember's quim felt more natural, so with a lot more confidence the young girl pushed her fingers into the rocker's slit, rubbing them in a slow, slick circle.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Ember grunted, running her fingers through Dani's hair. "Faster!" Dani hastily complied, and when her buzzing fingers brushed against the ghost's clit Ember sucked in her breath with a whimper. Her hand tightened on Dani's hair, pulling a small, pained cry out of the girl. "Sorry Babypop," Ember breathed, easing back a bit.

"S'okay..." Dani murmured in reply. She slid her free hand beneath Ember's back, holding herself to the older girl tightly. Now that she had found Ember's button, she began stroking her fingers over the incredibly sensitive organ again and again, each time forcing Ember to buck up hard, threatening to throw the small girl off.

"Fuck, you have great fingers!" Ember moaned. With her free hand she yanked up her black tank top, letting her perky breasts bounce free. She held Dani's head steady and pushed her nipple to the girl's small, bow-shaped lips. "Suck!"

Dani opened her mouth and greedily sucked in the hard little nub of flesh. If her panties were damp before, they were now completely soaked through as she squirmed uncontrollably against the rock star's side. The sensation of Ember's hot, sweaty skin and the sharp scent of her arousal was driving Dani completely out of control. The young girl silently prayed that the barrage of sensation would never end.

Ember spread her legs wider. She ran her hand over the breast Dani wasn't suckling and tossed her head back, her fiery hair blazing up joyfully. "Put them inside," she groaned urgently.

"Huh?" The nipple popped out of Dani's mouth as she replied in a dazed tone.

"Your fingers...slide two of them in." Dani obeyed, her middle and index fingers slipping easily into Ember's tight, hot and soaking wet crevice. "Yeah, yeah that's perfect Dani," Ember panted. Honey was pouring out of her pussy, drenching the small hand and coating her thighs and ass.

Dani lashed her tongue over the ghost's bright blue breast, looking up at the rocker's face contorting in pure ecstasy. The knowledge that _she_ was the one doing that to Ember sent a tingling, breathless rush through her small form and emboldened her enough to speak. "Do you...like this?" she muttered, starting to pump her fingers in and out of Ember's snatch.

Ember looked down at her, her eyes momentarily twitching in surprise. Then her eyes widened and she sank back, a long, languorous moan pouring out of her throat. "Ohhhhh...fuck yeah, I _love_ it!"

Dani latched her teeth around Ember's nipple again, sucking and nibbling as she plunged her fingers faster and faster in and out of the blue-haired ghost's hungry love opening. Ember's moans suddenly became deeper and more urgent. The hand on the back of Dani's head tightened and pressed her delicate face against Ember's heaving, sweaty chest. The young girl felt the rocker's other hand on her wrist, pressing her palm down harder against Ember's hot, twitching clit.

Dani was going by nothing but touch and taste now...she kept her fingers drilling and her mouth was wide open, sucking and licking as much skin as she could. Finally Ember sucked a huge breath, arching her back off the bed completely, Dani and all. "Oh Babypop... _just_... _like_... _THAT_!" With that last cry the muscles of Ember's cunt clamped down on the ghost girl's fingers and a flood of juices poured out over her hand. Ember collapsed back against the bed, her pussy still twitching around Dani's intruding digits.

As Ember caught her breath, she folded her hands behind her head, looking supremely satisfied. Dani smiled shyly up at her. "So...that was good?" she asked in a small voice.

"That was fucking _awesome_ Dani," Ember murmured in reply. She opened one eye with a sly smile. "Makes me wonder how much practice you've had."

Though Dani's face was already quite sweaty and deeply flushed she managed to blush a little deeper as she traced her still-glistening hand in an absent-minded circle around Ember's nipple. "I, uh, usually do it when I wake up and go to bed," she said shyly. "Maybe two or three other times, depending on what's going on. Sometimes four."

"Four or five times a _day_?" Ember exclaimed incredulously. "Damn, Babypop!"

Dani hunched down a little. "Is...is that a lot?"

"Kinda, yeah," Ember laughed. She smirked and stroked Dani's forehead. "You must be jonesing pretty bad by now, huh?" The rocker slid out from under Dani and kneeled beside her, pushing her flat on her back and running her hand up and down her skinny thigh.

"You don't have to..." Dani protested weakly, of course not making a move to resist.

"Oh no, baby, I do." Ember murmured, pulling Dani's absolutely sodden panties down her legs. "I'm bad, but not paying you back for that would be just plain mean.

"Besides," she continued, spreading Dani's legs and kneeling between them, "you got awesome handwork, but I'm gonna show you something about a billion times better..."

"What do you..." Dani lifted herself up a bit to look down, her eyes widening as Ember closed her eyes and lowered her face to the young girl's perfect, immature little vulva. The sensation of flame-haired ghost's breath against her most sensitive skin made her shudder deeply. The smaller girl dropped back against the bed and opened her legs a little wider in a mute invitation.

If Dani had been asked, she might have asked for a slow, gentle introduction to something that was so new to her. Ember, however, obviously wanted nothing to do with slow or gentle. She opened her mouth wide, devouring the hapless girl's tender young pussy. Her tongue drilled between Dani's lips and hungrily lavished it up and down the delectable flesh.

Dani felt like she'd been struck by lightning. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream and she laid her hands on Ember's head, the flames of the rocker's hair licking up harmlessly between her fingers. The sensations sparking up from between her legs were so intense that Dani wasn't sure if she wanted to push the older girl away or pull her in. With every lick from Ember's tongue Dani's legs twitched, sliding up and down the ghosts sides.

Finally surrendering to pleasure, Dani let her hands relax, just stroking over the other girl's head. She really expected this to make her feel like a bad girl, but nothing about this felt bad at all. Ember licked her like she was playing an instrument, and every stroke of her hot, velvet-soft tongue made Dani's small body sing with decadent ecstasy.

With the young girl whimpering helplessly, Ember continued to slavishly slide her tongue along every crevice and corner of Dani's soft and yielding slit. Then Ember stabbed the tip of her tongue down right onto the tiny button of Dani's clit. The young ghost cried out as a hot, blinding wave of pleasure washed over her and her legs instantly clamped around Ember's neck with enough force to pull a surprised grunt from the musician.

As Ember set her tongue fluttering against Dani's clitoris the half-ghost's breath came in ragged, shallow gasps, each exhale a high-pitched squeak. Her orgasm came in a fevered bolt, a sudden gush of salty-sweet honey that Ember sucked greedily as it coated her face and a scream so loud that it echoed through the small bedroom. The sublime pleasure that held Dani transfixed was so pure and perfect that, as she started coming down from her climax, she felt tears streaming down her sweaty face.

Suddenly Ember was there, holding her close to her chest as the small girl sobbed weakly. She stroked Dani's hair, humming softly. There was a little power in that low, melodious sound, because Dani soon felt much calmer and her breath came a lot easier.

"Sorry again, Babypop," Ember said very quietly. "I guess I should have gone a little easier on you."

"No!" Dani shook her head emphatically and smiled weakly up at her new employer. "That was...that was just...wow. I've just never, ever felt that good before." She slid up a little and pressed her lips to Ember's in a sweet, loving kiss. "Thank you."

"Hey, anytime," Ember chuckled. "You taste great."

Dani laid her head on Ember's shoulder. All of a sudden she felt completely exhausted, and laying against the older girl was a much safer and warmer sensation than she was used to sleeping with. "I'm so glad I came here..." she murmured tiredly.

Her eyes closed, she didn't notice the unusually tender smile Ember regarded her with, or the surprised expression that appeared a moment later. "Yeah..." Ember said softly, tucking some of the girl's sweat-slicked hair off of her forehead. "Me too." Dani, almost asleep, just smiled and cuddled a little closer. Ember shrugged a little and sighed, closing her own eyes and draping her arms loosely over Dani's shoulders as she drifted off as well.

\------------------------------------

The next morning Dani woke up early, still cradled against Ember. She slid out of the other ghost's arms, causing her to frown a little and stir in her sleep. She hopped off of the bed and gave a huge stretch.

"Now that's a nice thing to see first thing in the morning," came a sleepy voice from right behind her. She turned to see Ember smiling up at her blearily. The young girl blushed sharply when she realized she was still nude from the waist down and quickly pulled her shirt down as far as she could.

Ember just chuckled as she sat up. "Too cute, Babypop. I saw it all last night, you know."

Dani giggled, "Yeah, I guess so." She blushed again as the sound of her stomach rumbling filled the air.

Ember yawned and lay back against the pillows. "I usually sleep past breakfast, but I think there's some cereal or something out there somewhere."

Dani nodded, stooping down to grab her panties off the floor. "I'll find it." Ember was just about to fall asleep again when Dani called out, "Ember, look at this!"

With a small, sleepy groan the rocker pulled herself out of bed and into the main room of the bus, not caring about her near-naked state in the least. What she saw was a little surprising, to say the least. There was a small, brilliantly decorated Christmas tree sitting on the little table, and the remains of last night's Chinese food had been carefully disposed of. Sitting beneath the tree was an awesome electric guitar, black except for a narrow tracing of white flame all around the edge. There was a big red bow and a small note stuck to it.

Dani ran to it and snatched it up, running her hands all over it. "Whoa..." she said, grinning. She picked off the card. "To Dani, From Santa. Thought you might like this. Merry Christmas." The young girl laughed softly, looking over at Ember. "Isn't this awesome? Can you teach me to play it?"

Ember chuckled, "Sure, if you want. I'm a little surprised though...I would have thought last night was enough to get you on the naughty list with me."

A mysterious smile crossed the half-ghost's features. "I guess not..."

The blue-haired musician let her eyes roam over her 'henchman's' slim body for a long moment, until Dani began to blush all over again. "Hey," Ember said in a cajoling tone, "how about we leave the first music lesson till later?"

"Oh?" Dani's voice was knowing, but there was still an irresistibly cute note of shyness there. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I already know you got some finger skills," Ember replied slyly. "But I want to give that little tongue a workout."

Dani's toes curled up eagerly and she bounced to her feet with a happy smile. "That sounds great!" she gushed, darting back to the bedroom and dragging Ember back with her.

Ember laughed. _Damn_... _I guess Merry Christmas_ , she thought to herself. _Best one I've had in a_ _ **long**_ _time_.


End file.
